


The Thoughts

by KittyKitty27



Series: Drama In Between the Lab [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders has Intrusive Thoughts, Dirty Thoughts, Doctors & Physicians, Multi, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKitty27/pseuds/KittyKitty27
Summary: Little things that happen pre-DIAOOL or Post-DIAOOL, Aka stuff I can't quite fit into the story so- here we are.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Drama In Between the Lab [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182479
Kudos: 2





	The Thoughts

Remus was only a child when they started, he was coloring on the floor with Roman when a thought popped into his head ‘Stab Roman with the crayon’ Remus didn’t know why he wanted to do this but he did it anyway “Ow!” Roman turned to him, rubbing his arm “Why’d you do that?!” Remus shrugged “I don’t know.” Roman stood up “Mona! Mona!” Remus went after him “No! Whatever Roman says he’s lying!” 

Romona was making Mac & Cheese when two boys came belting in “Remus stabbed me with a crayon!” “I did not!” “Yes you did!” “Liar!” “Stupid!” “You’re uninvited to my birthday!” “We have the same birthday!” Romona split them up “Roman! Remus!” They stopped for a moment.

‘Throw dry Mac & Cheese and Roman and Romona’ Remus didn’t want to ‘NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW!’ He wanted it to stop so he turned around and picked up a box of dry pasta and whipped it at both of them. They were both taken aback but it was Romona who spoke up first “Remus Alexander Royalty!” Remus blinked and looked at the tile covered in bowtie noodles. “I’m sorry..” Romona handed him a broom and dustpan “Clean it up then go sit on the couch.” He nodded and swept up the noodles. 

“Go sit.” She looked at Roman “Go keep coloring my little knight.” She tustled his hair. Remus sat on the couch, his legs up to his face, staring at Roman as he colored ‘Kill him choke him out. Then you’ll be an only child.’ Remus twitched, he didn’t want to hurt his brother, but he also really wanted to. He looked at the toy car on the couch ‘Throw it at Roman.’ “But..” ‘NOW!’ Remus flinched and whipped it at Roman and hit his cheek “Ouch!” Romona turned around “Remus! No!” She gestured Roman “Roman go to your room and color.” He nodded and took off. 

Romona walked up to Remus but he turned away “Remus, look at me.” Remus closed his eyes and curled up. Romona picked him up and put him in a chair. “Remus, what’s going on?” Remus put his head on the table “I...ke...p….thinkin’...wan....hur….Roman….”  
Romona lifted his head “What?” Remus’s eyes looked like glass “I keep thinking I want to hurt Roman.” 

Romona blinked “Why?” Remus shrugged and wrapped his arms around himself. “I’m not sure.” Romona touched his cheek “Well, do you want to hurt Roman?” He shook his head. “No!” Romona frowned “Then why do you listen to them?” Tears started to run down Remus’s cheek “Cause if I don’t they yell, and get louder and they happen more…” 

Romona frowned “Remus, I think we should go to the doctor. Remus shook his head aggressively. “No! I won’t listen to them! No Doctors!” Romona picked him up “It’ll be okay baby…” Remus put his head on her chest “Am I sick?” She nodded a bit “A little hon.” She walked into the twin’s room “Roman, get your shoes on we’re going to the doctor.” Roman nodded and put on his Red Racer shoes. “Don’t forget your jacket, Ro.” She instructed Remus to do the same.

Romona walked them to the walk in doctors downtown, and walked into the clinic. They waited a bit before while Romona filled out paperwork and someone called them back. “Romona! Here for the twin’s checkup?” She shook her head “I’m actually here about Remus.” The doctor turned her head “Remus? What seems to be the problem?” Romona picked up the twin in question.

Roman was sent to the play room while they examined Remus. They did the routine, check your ears, eyes, yada,yada,yada. “Well, He seems to be physically healthy. So that’s not the issue.” Remus nodded

“Well, I’m gonna have you answer some questions, Sweetheart, Okay?” Remus nodded and looked at his lap “Are you fed properly?” “Yes.” “Sleep okay?” “Yes” “Are you active?” “Mhm, alot.” She scribbled something down. “Remus now these questions are going to be a bit more difficult.” He looked up. 

“Do you have a lot of fear of things?” Remus thought that over. He didn’t want to hurt his brother, he was afraid of that, he was afraid Romona would love him, he was afraid of mommy when she yelled. So he nodded “Mhm…” The doctor wrote that down “Do things pop into your head, like yucky or mean things about other people or you?” Remus looked up, this doctor might know what was going on! “Uh-huh! That’s it!” She put her hands up “Hold on we’re not done.” He sat there listening intently. “Do you ever do repetitive things? Like checking things or making sure things are done?” He nodded. 

“Final questions, do you need reassurance from Romona or your parents a lot?” Remus bit his lip. She nodded and wrote that down. “Okay, we’re all done. Can you go wait in the hall while I talk to Romona?” He nodded and sat down in the hall. He looked around before he put his ear against the door. “Remus could….OCD….or ADHD…” Remus’s face scrunched up ‘OCD?’ He pulled away after that and curled up in the hallway, he wanted to be normal…

Romona walked out and picked Remus up “C’mon let’s go home, Re.” They got Roman and left as they were walking back Remus looked at Romona “Romona.” She looked at him “Yes, Remus?” Remus frowned “What’s OCD? Do I have it? Am I still sick.” She winced “Remus, this just means you're more unique than other kids.” Remus nodded, he knew she was lying but didn’t wanna let her know. Roman grabbed Remus’s other hand “That just means you have superpowers, Re!” Remus smiled “Super Remus!” He jumped up and down. Romona chuckled “Well, if Super Remus doesn’t stop trying to fly, we’ll fly right past Rocket’s.” Roman and Remus cheered “Rocket’s!” She smiled ‘Those two…’


End file.
